The Last Marauder
by Miss.gonnastabyou
Summary: They’d sworn to stick together forever, how were they to know that fate had plans to tear them apart? Remus’ thoughts on the deaths of his friends, the Marauders.


A/N: I'm fed up with these random bits and pieces all over my computer, so I'm chucking a few of them out there. This might be a load of crap, constructive criticism please?

* * *

They'd sworn to stick together forever, how were they to know that fate had plans to tear them apart?

It was cruelly ironic, in a way. No one had expected such an odd bunch to become friends. The sheer craziness of their friendship seemed to convince everyone that if they can stick together in school despite the odds against them, then they must last forever right?  
How different the truth was.

From the very first few years out of Hogwarts, the world was against a happy ending for any of them.

With Voldemort gaining more and more power, everyone was forced to choose sides. For James a Lily, this was disaster. It shocked them all, when Peter betrayed them. Looking back on it, anyone could see that Peter was struggling, alone, fearful. Vulnerable.

But they couldn't have done so at the time. If only they could have known what Remus knew now.

In Remus' opinion, James and Lily were the best of them. James had always been the trickster, along with Sirius, but with Lily it was like they had the fairytale family; a beautiful baby boy, a large house and enough in the bank to sustain them. They were good people. Trusting, hopeful.

They didn't deserve to die.

Peter was a different story entirely. Despite the fact that he was still alive, he was dead to Remus the moment Voldemort went after the Potters. Even when he didn't know that he had done it, it was as if seeing anyone from his past would just, bring back too much. For a long time after their death he had retreated into himself, and Peter was almost forgotten.

Sirius had been snatched from Remus. Only just out of Azkaban, he was finally free and around friends who loved him, after being shunned and thrown in the dark.  
They'd been apart from so long, their close friendship torn to pieces by the horror of the Potters deaths, and the panic and rush of the events that came after.  
It was too soon, much too soon, to leave each other again. They needed each other, James was gone and Peter turned, they needed each others trust, to have that stability. It was such a blow to Remus, when he'd just started healing.

As Remus saw Sirius drift backwards into the Arch, he though immediately of Harry. He ran right up to him, dismissing the battle still going on all around him, a man possessed.  
Harry was his last chance, his last hold on sanity. All his friends, his happiness, his past were dashed in that moment. But here was this boy, fighting through it despite it all. In that moment, he was the only stable thing for Remus.  
As he pulled Harry back, stopped him from falling through the archway himself, there was a chant going round his head.  
_I'm the last one,_ he thought. _The last one._

Sirius certainly did not deserve such a death after being judged wrong so long.

When Peter died, it was nothing but everyday news to Remus. Protective of Tonks and the baby, his newfound family, all he could feel was relief. That Marauder gone bad could do no more damage. There was guilt there, that he had no concern for his long-ago friend, but it was quickly dismissed. What Peter had done, to all of them, he did out of cowardice and greed.

He deserved his end.

Remus wondered, sitting alone, if he was always destined to be the last one. The only one left.  
Was it always going to be that way?  
Or could it have been Sirius sitting here pondering life, damaged from his stint in Azkaban. What would Sirius have left to keep going?  
Harry, Sirius would still have his Godson and therefore hope.  
Or James. James and his hopes of a perfect family, how would he be able to cope with his dreams dashed, all he believed untrue?  
He would have his son. He'd still have his family, even if it's not in the situation he thought.

Harry, he was their hope.

And he'd be Remus' hope. Remus would keep going, for Harry's sake.


End file.
